


Cake or....

by dani_the_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_the_girl/pseuds/dani_the_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has cake.  Daniel knows how to make him share.  Gen team-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake or....

**Author's Note:**

> My brain is an odd place to be right now. I was having a quiet shower and then Daniel started lecturing me about cake. What can you do, eh?

"Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Daniel said. Jack paused in the act of pressing down to cut his cake. Daniel's smile was just the right side of a smirk, he noticed with forboding.

"C'mon, Daniel!" he protested. "Sometimes a cake is just a cake!"

"Well, not really. I mean if you think about it, cake is about showing off. It demonstrates that you have access to a wide variety of foodstuffs, the resources to build and equip an appropriate cooking facility and the time to devote to learning skills not directly related to survival."

The trouble was, Jack thought, knife poised over the cake, Daniel sounded so _earnest_.

"Then, taking that further, there are basically two reasons to show off to people. Either you want them to like you, or you want them to fear you. Now, Sam's cooking aside, cake is not generally something which inspires fear in people."

"Hey," Sam broke in, laughing, "I resent that! I make a mean chocolate sponge!"

"Mean is indeed an appropriate description," Teal'c agreed.

"So," Daniel persevered, "on an occasion like tonight, you have to ask, who is it who wants you to like them? It could be a gift from the tribe, or it could be an individual offering. Now the chief's daughter would be a logical person to serve a gift from the tribe, but you will note that all the other foodstuffs have been served to us all in roughly equal portions. But you're the only one who has cake."

Jack looked over. The girl who had bought the cake was watching him intently. Daniel, on the other hand, was definitely smirking at this point. "Damn it!" he exclaimed, "are you telling me there's no way I can eat this?"

"Well," Daniel suggested in his most innocent voice, "if you were to divide it equally between all of us, she'll probably assume you've misinterpreted her message and believe that the cake is from the tribe, allowing you to avoid any awkward encounters."

"Or," Sam said, trying to suppress bubbling laughter, "that you're inviting her for an orgy."

"I believe that to be most unlikely," Teal'c replied severely, taking the knife and cutting the cake into four equal portions.


End file.
